v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Secret of the Lamps/@comment-2A01:E34:EE25:3A90:34FB:6B5A:A888:E417-20190628021326
i've been reading the posts here since the begining and, i can't help myself but to make a comm about the WoF glitch... let's be honest... if you see 5 dollar/euro bill on the ground, you won't go around asking random people on the street if the bill is theirs or go deposit it at the police station... you'll pick it up and put it in your wallet/pocket. that's reality. as a player (of any game) if you find a way to exploit the game because it gives an advantage over the others, anyone will try to make the most of it - of course, i'm talking about a "bug" or "error" of the actual game and not of using scripts and bots etc if anyone took profit, that's not their fault, it's ths dev's fault. if they would have been fair about this matter, all they needed to do was to increase their prices 30x for the players that started having outrageous resources over night. all new incomers + the ones that didn't have those ressources would have the prices remain the same. if someone spent a lot of cash and actualy have those resources bought, that would have been easy for them to verify. if they have scripts that targeted the players with large amounts of resources they could have applied this solution very easily. i belive the guy (that provided their solution with the ripoff or banning certain players) is an idiot and the others as well for listening to him. their solution only pissed people off, created other bugs, lost the confidence of the players and the most important: it did actualy nothing to reduced the disadvantage between those who gained those "extra" resources and those who didn't (or were new players) i feel sorry for those that got "ripped off" those "extra" resources... it was theirs... because they were there playing the game that the devs created. in their places i'd make a complain (i suppose there has to be an authority) to survey the "customer's" rights even for online games. i never reached (in any tournament) the top 3. since i play this game (3 months) and reading the posts here every day, i realized i'll never, ever, ever going to match up the diffrence of power of the decks of those that have alredy 10-14-19k . besides, how can you ever get closer if in top 3 tournaments, almost every day the 1-3 places are 20k+ points? even this event.. the game reset at 02.00 a.m. and, at 03.00 a.m. someone was alredy close to 100k points (on daily tournament)... as for the marathon, they long passed the 1mil points..that's insane... as for the "noobs" like me (and others)...i sugest to stop buying rubys and stop playing this game. i'll advise others to do the same. why? because the point of the game is to have cards (sets) that are stronger then those of your oponents. if your oponents got in 3-6 months what you will need 5 years, do you realy think you can ever compensate? that gap will never be filled. even if they got "robbed" of those "extras", don't forget that their decks remain. best regards to everyone